LightSpeed
LightSpeed is a Kynbeii (Cel.; literally "live light") that has the ability to run at the speed of light. He originated from Gailyon as a smaller (not necessarily younger) version of himself. However, he quickly reached to the outer regions of the Xerskia Galaxy throughout the course of his adventures. When LightSpeed moves at the speed of sound, breaking the sound barrier, he begins to fly indefinitely (for as long as he moves >767 MPH). When he travels faster than the speed of light, he becomes LightSpeed Plus (also written as LightSpeed+ or LS+) and ascends to the Yottadimension, a dimension only accessible by matter and particles traveling faster than light. Abilities LightSpeed owns an arsenal of abilities used to aid him on his adventures. Jet A propelling skill that boosts LightSpeed. Its gauge is maximized by 100 MPH every 50th collected Rune. Continuously using Jet at a high enough speed will cause LightSpeed to exceed light speed, opening a dimensional rift to the Yottadimension and transforming him into LightSpeed Plus. Using Jet will use up Runenergy. This ability cannot be used underwater. Mid-Air Jet A propelling ability that boosts LightSpeed more effectively than regular Jet does. When Mid-Air Jet is used, LightSpeed will continue in the direction he traveled in prior to using the skill momentarily before falling (unless he is falling, in which case he will go upwards). This uses up Runenergy much faster than regular Jet will. Hitting any mid-air enemies with Mid-Air Jet will do much more damage than a basic attack. Streamline An ability that compresses LightSpeed to a bullet-like particle. If Streamline is used mid-air, LightSpeed will do a Crashline. Crashline An action performed by LightSpeed using Streamline mid-air. It will send him downward quickly once caused. If an enemy is nearby, Crashline will become Homing Crashline. Homing Crashline An action caused by Crashline being used close to an enemy. To cause and continue an attack chain, LightSpeed must continue to use Homing Crashline around enemies without touching the ground or smashing into a wall. Homing Crashline, despite being a version of Crashline, can travel in any direction a nearby enemy is. Slight Teleport A skill that warps LightSpeed from one point to another in a short distance. Doing this uses Runenergy like how Jet does but quicker. Slight Teleport is only achievable when running in a straight line. Jet Charge An ability that is used only if LightSpeed is standing still. As he is charging, his power for Jet Bomb increases. If this is held for too long, LightSpeed will explode in power and be dazed for some seconds. Jet Bomb An action caused by releasing Jet Charge. When this happens, LightSpeed will dash through enemies and barriers. If Jet Bomb has maximum power, LightSpeed will thrust forwards at 55% the maximum speed of Jet's gauge immediately. Pulse A skill that blasts away enemies and collects Runes. It can only be performed in mid-air. Using Pulse takes some of LightSpeed's health. If his health is ‎≤30%, LightSpeed will not perform Pulse. Jet Drill An action that is only usable once LightSpeed is entirely submerged underwater. Regular rules of Jet apply here. When Jet Drill is used, LightSpeed can immediately defeat any enemies below a level 3 and can break any vincible blocks. Jet Drill can only be used for a certain amount of time. A scale in the form of a winding spiral will appear once Jet Drill is active. As LightSpeed continues to use the ability, the spiral gradually is filled with the color red, starting from the center. If the spiral has fully gone red, LightSpeed will be dazed, unable to move, and unable to use Jet Drill. In-Game Arcades LightSpeed is found in arcade games in other games (Heroes of Cellio, Morphies At War, and World of Fent). Each game has its own way of allowing the player to access one of LightSpeed's arcades. In these games, the only abilities that LightSpeed has in his arcade games are Jet, Streamline, Crashline, and Mid-Air Jet. LightSpeed cannot travel at light speed in these games; his top speed is only the speed of sound. He also does not own his Perfection Shades. LightCharges In LightSpeed Ascend, LightSpeed can transform into multiple LightCharges with differing abilities. They are powered by Charge Runes, a specialized type of Rune that was made for powering the LightCharges and filling their gauges until usable. Drill A steel gray drill that aids in underground travel. It can drill through and collect ores that can be sold for Lodime, the game's currency. Its Ascended version is Molten Drill. It has the ability to drill through lava without being damaged. Both versions will self-destruct upon contact with water. Bounce An orange bouncing cube that can be bounced off of any solid horizontal surface. If it hits the surface of water, it will sink at an extreme speed and bounce at half the height and double the speed. Its Ascended version is Space Bounce. It can bounce off of the air up to four times to access higher points LightSpeed alone couldn't otherwise. Beam Moves at a high constant speed and scales walls effortlessly. It bounces off of mirrors and is not affected by the physics of water. Its Ascended version is Laser Beam. If Laser Beam hits the surface of water, it will shoot directly upwards from that point and continue to do so unless its path is obstructed by something like a ceiling. Shock Travels through metal pipes and can split itself if the pipes' path diverges. If it is split for too long, Shock will self-destruct. Its Ascended version is Bolt Shock. With Bolt Shock, LightSpeed can temporarily return to his normal form to spring off of the ground and be shot straight up. If he fails to reconnect with pipes, he will implode. Riptide Acts as a "jetpack" for LightSpeed. The longer it's charged, the more violent the ripshock will be, but the less LightSpeed will actually ascend. If Riptide isn't charged at all, it will not have a Ripshock and will shoot LightSpeed much farther into the air than if it was charged. If he stands still and used Riptide, LightSpeed will use Ripshake where he will spin in a rapid sphere shooting water in every direction, canceling out all movement, thus keeping him still in midair. Its Ascended version is Lat Riptide where instead of blasting LightSpeed horizontally, it blasts him forward. His Ripshake will also be affected, acting as something similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's spindash ability. Category:LightSpeed Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:V The Unstalked